Bittersweet Love
by LadyRin98790
Summary: Several years have passed since Aizen's fall. The Soul Society has returned to its normal pace, but what of Karin? Ichigo had left to become a captain and left Karakura in the process. KarinToshiro pairing. Chapter 3 is up and Chapter 4 is in progress!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Bleach characters Tite Kubo does.

A/N-I decided to rewrite the first chapter of this story after Etiena beta read it. Some of her comments brought it to my attention that I kind of screwed up some stuff. Well, anyway I loves her very much for reading it! Also you might notice that some parts are still the same as I did prefer to keep them. Alright enough of me rambling I'll get on with it now.

"Spoken"

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks (Thoughts/spoken lines will be in bold during flashbacks I'll specify which is which)_

**Change in location/ time**

Chapter 1- Reunion

Karakura town was finally a peaceful place, if you didn't count the numerous hollows that still showed up from time to time. Seven years had passed since Ichigo Kurosaki left for the Soul Society, permanently. The Soul Society had offered Ichigo the chance to become a taicho (captain in English) for the 13 court guard squads. He had accepted, with much protest from youngest sister Yuzu and his father Isshin, and quickly departed for the other world. This left Yuzu and Karin, the other of Ichigo's sisters, to live with their overprotective father without their brother to help them.

**Karakura High School**

Karin stared lazily out into the school yard. Her sister's P.E. class was running around outside in the soccer field and Karin felt a yearning in her heart for the sport she had to give up due to over excessive amounts of school work. Soccer had been her outlet for frustration and, even though she would never admit it, the pain at never seeing her brother, Ichigo.

"Ms. Kurosaki, do you mind coming back to earth for a bit?" Asked the ancient teacher standing at the front of the classroom. Karin nodded even though she had been paying attention to the wizened man all morning; she didn't feel up to arguing with him. Many of her classmates snickered; especially the ones who were jealous of her growing beauty or so Yuzu told her. Karin didn't think she was that special and had voiced her opinion to those who seemed to think otherwise.

The teacher looked away from her and concentrated on the slackers of the class, one of which happened to look very familiar to Karin; however, she could never remember why. "Hitsugaya, why don't you read for us starting on the passage I left off with?" Suggested the teacher and the white haired boy rose.

"Like he can even speak English." One boy in the class whispered to the girl beside him. She flipped her strawberry blond hair over one shoulder and ignored him. Hitsugaya's famous icy personality had put off many in the class.

_Come on Taicho,_ she prayed, hoping that Hitsugaya wouldn't screw up. Not that he would, because he was fluent in all languages. The boy, Hitsugaya, sat down to many astonished looks from the rest of the class. He looked over his shoulder at the girl who had flipped her hair earlier. She beamed at him and his teal eyes rolled at her actions.

_Why can't Matsumoto just act normal for once?_ He asked himself. Although Karin did not remember who the white haired boy was, many in Soul Society couldn't not know the youngest taicho of the 13 court guard squads. Toshiro Hitsugaya was well known for his icy zanpakuto and his even colder personality. His lieutenant was the always hyper, or drunk, Rangiku Matsumoto. They had been sent temporarily to the world of the living because hollow activity had spiked by a considerable amount. Along with them, Yamamoto-soutaicho had sent Yumichika and Ikkaku. The two in question did not attend school, mainly because Toshiro wanted to avoid having to drag Ikkaku off someone who'd made a "baldy" comment.

The wizened teacher turned to the sliding door of the class room that opened after a solid knock sounded. The school's assistant principal stood there looking quite intimidating and the older man was again questioning why he just didn't retire. "Read quietly for a few minutes." With those words the teacher departed into the hallway. Karin glanced down at the open textbook on her desk and wondered what the point of reading the pointless story was. After several minutes passed by and their sensei did not appear, many of the others in the classroom took that as a signal for social time. The end of the day was almost near so it could not hurt them terribly if they messed around for the last few minutes of torture they had left. Just as it seemed that the teenagers were reaching the edge of chaos, the teacher returned.

"Alright settle down class," commanded the man as he tried to gain control of the chaotic mass of teenagers. He soon gave up as the bell that signaled the end of school hours ended. Many of the students immediately jumped up and raced out of the room; Karin was among the few that lingered. She decided to make her way home slowly as the clinic's traffic had seemed to slow down, and her father didn't really need her there.

_Maybe I'll just go somewhere else today,_ Karin pondered. She considered the one spot she was perpetually drawn to; it was the single best spot in the town to watch the sunset. The only thing that struck her as odd was that she couldn't remember why it was so special. After a period of time, Karin determined that if it was so special to her she would remember with time. Karin left the classroom with her usual bored expression etched onto her face and Toshiro's eyes followed her.

_She doesn't remember anymore,_ Toshiro had become aware of that fact several weeks ago when they'd first arrived back in Karakura, but each passing reminder of Karin's memory loss only served to amplify the pain he felt. He had wanted to keep in contact, but his duties had gotten in the way therefore he was unable to pass the information on. Despite his best efforts to keep his emotions to himself, Rangiku had somehow caught onto the situation. For weeks, the woman had been trying constantly to get him to talk to Karin, but Toshiro couldn't bring himself to. He really wished Rangiku would leave the matter alone.

The conflict in Toshiro's teal eyes as he finally looked away from the retreating form of Karin Kurosaki stirred something in Rangiku. The weeks of watching her collected captain quietly suffer from Karin's silence had eaten away at the woman. Seeing how Toshiro was too preoccupied with his thoughts, the woman slipped out of the classroom, intent on following Karin. Since Karin had apparently forgotten, and Hitsugaya-taicho wasn't about to do something about the situation, Rangiku decided it was only appropriate that she intervene.

"Hey Kurosaki," Rangiku called to the black haired beauty walking down the sidewalk.

Karin turned at the sound of her name. She waited for Rangiku to catch up. "Didn't I tell you to call me Karin?" asked the usually silent girl

"Yes you did. Sorry about that, so where are you going?" she asked and Karin sighed. The girl really didn't want the busybody of her class bugging her right now.

"Um….Just to one of my favorite places. I don't really want to go home right now," Karin explained seeming slightly uncertain on whether she should tell the busybody or not. That was when Rangiku noticed that they were headed towards Toshiro's favorite spot.

"Why do you like this area so much?" she asked and Karin shrugged. _There has got to be some reason_, Rangiku thought, but out loud she said, "I understand if you don't want to tell me." Karin shook her head.

"It's not that. I just don't remember why," Karin explained after realizing that she was being sincere and seemed to care. "Three years ago my brother Ichigo came to visit us before he moved away and I guess that's when it became more but I used to come here before then too." Karin thought about why she had come here before. "I used to wait for a close friend here." Rangiku was miraculously quiet after this revelation before she realized her soul pager was going off in her pocket. With a look of apology to Karin she removed the pager from her pocket and flipped it open. Karin said a hurried goodbye saying that she suddenly remembered something she had to do. The woman took only a moment to look at Karin's retreating figure, before she took a second look at the pager display. _Great, _she thought._ Now there's a stupid hollow at the soccer field. Oh well, Taicho is the closest._

**En route to Soccer Field**

Karin ran for the soccer field the minute she recognized the presence there. _A hollow_, she thought. Ichigo had explained what hollows were and how they went after human souls and humans with high spiritual pressure.

_The team has practice right now_, Karin thought, heart filled with dread. Even though she no longer played soccer, she was still close friends with all her former team mates and didn't want anything to happen to them. Karin cringed when she heard the atrocious cry of the hollow. The field was in view and she couldn't see the soccer team; however she could have sworn she saw a soul reaper for a second. _Please let them be okay, _Karin prayed.

**Soccer Field**

Hitsugaya- taicho looked up at the lower class hollow in front of him. _Ikkaku and Yumichika are not paying attention today_, Toshiro thought as he cursed his luck as the two hardly ever seemed do as requested when they were on or off hollow duty. The two squad 11 members were going to get it later. "Rain over the frosted heavens Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro called out. With that many living souls around him, the taicho opted to release his zanpakuto and go for a fast, clean kill. Drawing the confrontation out would only increase the chance of injured souls. Flash stepping around the hollow, Toshiro defeated it quickly with minimal damage to the surrounding area. In the brief minutes that passed, the soccer team had run away in a hurry, giving Toshiro a moment of quiet solitude as he thought back to the time he'd played in the soccer game with Karin Kurosaki.

"Hitsugaya?" called a soft, delicate voice, the one voice he didn't want to hear, but missed at the same time. He turned quickly and saw Karin standing before him. There was a moment of silence as she stared at him; a confused look came across her face. "You're like… Ichigo…" And then she crumpled into a heap on the field.

_Damn it,_ Toshiro quickly caught her before she fell to the ground just as Rangiku appeared beside him.

"Taicho?" she asked worriedly. Toshiro merely nodded quickly towards his fuko taicho before flash stepping away. He knew Rangiku would understand.

**Kurosaki Clinic (a few minutes before the hollow attack at the soccer field)**

"Yuzu!!!" screamed the over enthusiastic Isshin Kurosaki as one of his twin daughters walked into the clinic. Yuzu smiled sweetly before hugging her father tightly. "Didn't you meet Karin at the gate before coming home?" he asked. Yuzu held up a plastic bag from the convenience store a couple of blocks away.

"I told Karin this morning that I needed to get some things for dinner and not to wait." Explained Yuzu as she removed her shoes and set her school bag down by the door. "I'm not sure if she remembered or not…she didn't seem like she was listening to me at breakfast."

Isshin looked distraught then hopeful before he bounced away. "Oh Masaki!!! Our little Karin hasn't come home yet!!!! Maybe she's found a boyfriend!!!" Isshin wailed exuberantly and Yuzu shook her head before going to answer the door that she'd barely heard over her father. Needless to say, she was quite surprised to see who she saw.

"Sorry to bother you," said the white haired teen at the door his face was a mask of ice but his teal eyes showed his discomfort. In his arms was Karin, though she was not awake.

"Oh my," Yuzu said her voice layered with an unseen pain. She opened the door further for him to enter. "DAD! Something's happened to Karin!" Yuzu yelled franticly into the house. Isshin's whining stopped immediately and he stampeded out of the living room. Very carefully Isshin lifted Karin from Toshiro's arms and carried her with utmost care upstairs. Yuzu watched with worried eyes but with a smile she turned to Toshiro. "Do you want to come in Hitsugaya-kun?" Toshiro shook his head; there were other things he needed to deal with and Karin was safe at home.

**Later in the evening**

Yuzu peeked into Karin's room to see that she was sleeping with a peaceful look on her face; at least that was what she could make out from the door. Silently, Yuzu closed the door and tip-toed down the hall to her room. Karin has awoken once a couple of hours ago to which she swore up a storm at the headache that plagued her. Isshin had calmed her down, convinced her to take some medication, and go back to sleep. Yuzu giggled at the memory, she had heard her sister grumble about their father from her position outside the door. _I hope Karin feels better in the morning,_ Yuzu thought as she prepared for bed. An uneasy feeling always settled in the pit of her stomach whenever her twin became sick and tonight was no exception for that.

A/N- YAY! I wrote this with my sister playing X-box live in the background which is quote annoying when the person in your room starts yelling at the TV. Anyway, I finally rewrote this and I really really uber want to thank Etiena for beta reading this cause it is awesome of her too. It helps a lot cause I can screw stuff up without noticing. Well, please review!!!

~LadyRin98790

Originally Written- 2/17/10


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach in anyway shape or form. ^^ Tite Kubo does and he is totally awesome. Enjoy! By the way it's a Toshiro x Karin pairing. My OC is mine, I created her out of my own imagination. I hope that most of you know the terms below but for those of you who don't I defined them. I prefer some of the Japanese terms to English so I will try and remember how to use them. Please let me know if they are spelled wrong in any way because I will then fix it.

Terms you may (or may not) know-

-Reiatsu- spiritual pressure

- Reiryoku - spiritual power

-Gotei 13- Japanese for the 13 court guard squads

-Seireitei- soul reapers live here

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks (Thoughts/spoken lines will be in bold during flashbacks I'll specify which is which)_

**Change in location/ time**

Chapter 2- Forgotten Memories

**Kurosaki Clinic**

Yuzu cracked open Karin's door once more to check on her twin sister, she had rolled over onto her side and was now facing the wall. A small smile spread across Yuzu's face as she closed the door quietly. Once she heard the door close, Karin sat up and contemplated over her dreams. _Maybe if I go on the roof and get some fresh air, it will make more sense,_ thought Karin as she started to her window. After sliding both the window and screen up, Karin slipped out into the night. Carefully, Karin made her way to her favorite spot on the roof and lay down to gaze at the stars. _Why do I feel like something's missing? I think….I think I knew Toshiro before he was here,_ Karin then remembered what had happened earlier with the hollow. _Toshiro is a soul reaper….like Ichigo._ As she thought back to Ichigo, she remembered her feelings after she had spent time on the roof. _Someone erased my memories and Toshiro knows who._ Karin shot up, determined to confront Toshiro at school in the morning. A yawn escaped Karin's lips and she stretched her arms out in front of her. Realizing there wasn't much use in staying on the roof, Karin climbed back into her room to go to sleep.

**Karakura High**

English class seemed to drag on forever. Every so often Karin would peek at Toshiro from the corner of her eye. He acted as if nothing had ever happened; however, Rangiku had smiled at her a couple of times when she noticed Karin looking at Toshiro. It unnerved her slightly; Rangiku seemed to know more than her. _I'd never really noticed, but I feel like something is missing…Of course I __**know**__ something is missing. Only I never really paid attention to it before…,_ Karin came to a sudden realization, _I never noticed before Toshiro showed up._

"Alright class, remember to complete the assignment for tomorrow." The teacher said, his monotone voice having put many of the students to sleep. "Class dismissed." There was an upheaval of movement as all the students ran to get food for lunch. Karin rose from her seat slowly and she noticed that Toshiro had just exited the room and was heading towards the roof. She followed him slowly keeping a steady pace and she reached the entrance to the roof a few seconds after he did.

"Do you need something Kurosaki?" came the voice of Hitsugaya Toshiro. Karin walked over to where he was leaning against the fence.

"Yes, why do I not remember you?" She asked. Toshiro's eyes widened in surprise before he looked down shamefully.

"I don't think you really want to know…" he said but the look on Karin's face made him continue. "I didn't want you to suffer while I was gone…and I didn't want any of our enemies to know you were involved with a taicho from the Gotei 13." Toshiro's voice was quiet and sincere and he seemed to mean his words. By what he said, it seemed that they knew each other before.

"I can take care of myself Toshiro." Karin said defiantly and she smacked Toshiro in the shoulder when he smirked. "There is nothing funny about that!"

"Of course not Karin, it's the exact same thing that you said when I told you." He said smiling slightly. "I know you want those memories back and please don't think me cruel for doing it, I just wanted you to be safe from Aizen. He was still out there; though, he is not anymore. They caught him a few months ago." Karin's lips formed and 'o.'

"So I can remember everything again?" She asked. He nodded. "Good, the first thing I'm doing- " Toshiro cut off her words by kissing her lightly on the lips. Karin blinked in surprise before kissing him back. Once he backed away, Karin punched him in the shoulder. "That's for erasing my memories!" She exclaimed feeling the need to at least vent some of her frustration at him. "I'm going to go eat lunch." Karin made to walk away but Toshiro pulled her back by the arm.

"I brought us food up here earlier." He said softly leading Karin to where the food was. He sat down on the blanket he had laid out since the cement of the roof was hot from baking in the sun. He handed her a boxed lunch and she accepted it.

"Thanks, so why did you guys come back?" Karin inquired wishing to know now that she knew what the hell was going on. Toshiro paused to think.

"We're looking for a soul reaper to fill the vacancy in squad three for taicho." Toshiro explained. Karin nodded.

"Isn't squad nine vacant too?" She asked and Toshiro nodded. "You're going to ask my dad aren't you?" Another nod. "So what will happen to us?"

"You could go with your father if you wish; you can also stay here." Toshiro said though it seemed he wished the second option would disappear. Karin smiled.

"I think I'll probably go with my dad, to make sure he and Ichigo don't kill each other." She said not saying anything about him being a factor in her decision. "Course there might other benefits in going." Karin whispered. Toshiro put a hand over one of hers.

"One day you will probably be a soul reaper, but how about you just stay you for awhile longer." Toshiro said and Karin stuck her tongue out at him. Karin continued eating.

"So you have to find someone else to be a taicho?" she asked and Toshiro nodded. "Shouldn't you not be telling me this stuff?" Toshiro raised one eyebrow.

"Rangiku would tell if I did not." He said simply. Karin contemplated this, he was probably right. Rangiku, who was patrolling Karakura for Hollows, sneezed unexpectedly.

"Coming down with a cold Matsumoto-san?" asked the bar tender. She shook her head, _I wonder if Hitsugaya- taicho knows I'm slacking off?_ She asked herself but then decided against that idea, he would have come in person not talk about her behind her back. A woman with long black hair entered the small bar and waved at the bartender.

"Hello Shin!" She said picking up a box that had been setting on the counter. Shin nodded his head towards the woman as she left.

"Who was that?" inquired Rangiku. Shin looked to her.

"The owner of Heaven's Gift, you ever been there?" He asked and Rangiku shook her head. "You should, they have good food. Isana-dono runs it with a few other employees." Rangiku smiled contemplating visiting it tomorrow night.

**A few hours later**

Karin opened the door to the house and was almost run over by her crazy father. Punching him in the face she made her way in. Toshiro had to go find his fuko-taicho but had promised her that he would stop by later. "Hey Dad!" Karin found her father sobbing about something ridiculous by the large poster of her mother. Her father noticed her and straightened up.

"So he released your memories?" He asked sounding serious for once. Karin nodded and took a seat on the couch. Isshin followed suit and sat down beside her. "Which probably means that they want me to go back as a taicho right?" Karin nodded. She had told Toshiro that the only reason she would go was because of her dad, but she didn't want to be left behind by him again. "I'll make to have a special dinner tonight." Isshin said grinning like a fool. Karin rolled her eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." She said standing up and slipping on her tennis shoes. She had already changed into jeans and a black tee-shirt. "I have my cell phone." Karin hollered as she closed the door. _Now where should I go?_ She asked herself. Her feet carried her to the railing where she had talked to Rangiku the other day. She could see the organized chaos of Toshiro's hair already. _He must have known I would come here_, she thought. "Hey," Karin said climbing over the railing to stand beside him. Toshiro acknowledged her with a nod; apparently, he had talked himself all out earlier. "Did you find Rangiku?" Toshiro grunted in response.

"Yes, she was drinking in a bar." He explained when Karin had poked him to get more information.

"I'm glad your back Toshiro." Karin whispered as she leaned up against him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad too." He said.

A/N- K its been awhile since I updated I am at college now ^^ so finding time to write has been interesting. The next chapter shall be interesting, its almost done I just have to finish it ^^ it might be pretty long though I doubt anyone would really mind that one please review!

~LadyRin98790

Written- 08/31/10


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach in anyway shape or form. ^^ Tite Kubo does and he is totally awesome. Enjoy! By the way it's a Toshiro x Karin pairing. My OC is mine, I created her out of my own imagination. I hope that most of you know the terms below but for those of you who don't I defined them. I prefer some of the Japanese terms to English so I will try and remember how to use them. Please let me know if they are spelled wrong in any way cause I will then fix it.

Terms you may (or may not) know-

-Reiatsu- spiritual pressure

- Reiryoku - spiritual power

-Gotei 13- Japanese for the 13 court guard squads

-Seireitei- soul reapers live here

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks (Thoughts/spoken lines will be in bold during flashbacks I'll specify which is which)_

**Change in location/ time**

Chapter 3- Exiled Taicho

**Park**

Karin watched the night sky darken as she felt the presence of someone approach Toshiro and her at their railing. Turning abruptly, Karin saw that is was only her neighbor Isana. The young twenty year old seemed to be mumbling to herself and Karin had the feeling the her father had promised to bring some business to her bar that was located just a few blocks away from their family clinic. "Kanastuchi-san," Karin called to her, Isana looked over, and made for her position.

"Hello Karin," Isana sounded drained. "Your father asked me to bring you to the bar. Apparently I'm making you all dinner." The last of her words were hissed as if she was forced into the situation. Isana sighed and continued on, "Well, I guess you and your boyfriend better come with me." There was a twinkle in Isana's deep blue eyes as she said this. She was ever the hopeless romantic.

**Heaven's Gift **

"Karin, grab the door for me will you?" Isana requested as her arms were full with bags. Karin obliged and unlocked the frosted glass door allowing the musty scent of the bar to leak out into the night. "Sorry it smells so old…though I suppose it _is_ old." Isana laughed and Karin was reminded of tinkling bells. Isana hit the lights before setting her bags down in the kitchen. Toshiro stood in awe of the small establishment. It was small, there was no doubt about that, but it had a sense of home. Karin almost laughed at Toshiro's expression.

"You're going to catch flies in your mouth Toshiro." Karin said jokingly. Isana chuckled from in the kitchen.

"Okay now where is Yuzu? I can't cook all this by myself." Isana said laughing extremely hard and then she became serious. "Wish Isshin would at least tell me when I'm hosting Soul Reapers," she mumbled so low that they barely heard her.

"Did you say something Kanastuchi-san?" Karin questioned her from the window that allowed the person working the bar to take to the kitchen staff. Isana just smiled and shook her head. Just then the doors to the small establishment opened, Yuzu entered followed by Isshin and some of the other soul reapers who were in town.

"Good evening Kanastuchi-san." Yuzu greeted Isana before heading back towards the kitchen to help her with food preparation. Rangiku smiled at Karin before she took a seat at the bar. The soul reapers examined the room. Wood paneling lined the bottom half of the walls and a matching wood molding lined the border to the ceiling. Hand painted pictures lined the walls, they were placed at regular intervals and hanging lamps lit the room a dull orange and added to the homely touch.

"Why do I get the feeling I've been here before?" Rangiku muttered to herself; however, Isana caught her words and looked up from chopping up vegetables.

"Well, if you've been to the bar in Seireitei that's decorated like this then it would be." Isana said and this comment left the others speechless. The ebony haired woman before them did not even leak the slightest drop of reiatsu and even Isshin seemed surprised by Isana's comment meaning she was either a defector no one knew or she was older than even Isshin and the others. "What?" Isana asked as an awkward silence settled into the room replacing the feeling of carefree joy that had occupied it.

"How can you know that Kanastuchi-san?" asked Isshin. He couldn't remember any soul reapers with her name from his time as the captain of squad ten. Isana looked at him and sighed.

"Can't be a Vizard without being a soul reaper first, well, I am not a typical vizard, actually I don't really think I can really be considered one." She explained calmly. Yuzu looked up from the food she was placing into the oven in confusion, she knew about soul reapers but vizard wasn't a term she had heard before. Confusion was not the look on the others faces, understanding graced their features before it dropped into blatant suspicion. After the war, the Vizards had been kind enough to enlist the names and zanpakto names of all their members. Isana Kanastuchi wasn't one of those names.

"Why would they not tell us of you?" Toshiro said merely voicing the suspicion that the others guessed at. Isana shook her head.

"I'm not one of them, I just have similar powers, plus I helped the first few master their powers. Hiyori and Shinji are the only ones who know about me, well, and Hacchi as he usually comes in here with them." said Isana as she went about preparing food like nothing had happened. Isshin and Toshiro contemplated this explanation while the others decided to accept it and sat with Rangiku.

"Isana-san," Karin said softly making sure she had the woman's attention before continuing, "You don't seem to have any reiatsu so how can you be a soul reaper?" Isana looked up from her almost prepared food.

"My reiryoku was sealed so I couldn't leak reiatsu even if I wanted to." She explained though her voice was calm her sapphire eyes were ablaze with a silent fury. This seemed to un-nerve Yuzu who had backed away from the usually kind hearted woman and exited the kitchen to sit with Karin at one of the tables.

"Why?" asked Isshin knowing that the others might not ask since they were closer to the woman. Isana lifted her blazing gaze to him but relented in explaining.

"I was exiled from the Soul Society. Central 46 tried me for the murder of a Kuchiki noble woman… obviously they came to the conclusion that I was guilty." She explained and her eyes became hard and devoid of emotion. "It didn't seem to matter that my ankle was busted at the time and Konamitsu-taicho was with me at the time of the murder." The mention of the word taicho seemed to set several of the others on edge.

"Konamitsu-taicho…" Isshin paused to think. Out of all the others there, he was the oldest. "I've never heard of a Konamitsu-taicho." Isana looked up at him; however, she said nothing to him about the unknown taicho. The bells that hung above the door tinkled as the frosted pane of glass swung forward with the oak frame for the third time that night. Urahara Kisuke entered with Shihoin Yoruichi following close behind. Isana nearly dropped the knife she was holding at the appearance of the ex-taicho. She had known him briefly before her exile, though he had been at the academy. The look of recognition on her face did not go unnoticed by the others who had not been watching the door.

"You know Urahara-san?" asked Rangiku as she had been watching Isana not the door. Isana nodded and Urahara seemed confused about something, mainly the tome with which Rangiku asked the young woman. It implied that there was more to the question than voiced.

"Of course we know each other. We both run businesses in Karakura." Isana stated trying to cover up her past as a soul reaper and revelation that she had trained the first Vizards. Judging from Urahara's reaction to Isana's statement, the notorious shopkeeper had not been eavesdropping.

"Kanastuchi-dono's bar, on the other hand, sees more business than my humble little shop." Urahara commented as he took a seat beside Isshin. Yoruichi stood leaning against the bar counter close to where Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika sat. Karin moved across the room to sit with Toshiro at the table across from her father and Kisuke. Urahara's comment caused an unladylike snort to come from Isana's smooth lips.

"Too bad you're not humble Urahara; you might just have more business if you were." Isana said sarcastically. At an almost impossible speed, Urahara's signature white fan was out and hiding the lower half of his face.

"Why Kanastuchi-dono, I don't believe you've ever dropped the honorific after my last name before…why start now?" Urahara asked attempting to sound mysterious; all he succeeded in doing was raising the suspicion of whether or not he was simply a creeper. Isana glared at him from across the room before speaking.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" Isana asked still glaring at the eccentric shopkeeper. Her question caused Urahara to give her a strange look, telling the others that he was unaware of her soul reaper/ vizard status. A maniacal smile graced Isana's lips as she spoke once more. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about Kanastuchi-taicho of squad three so soon. Why you were just a first year at the academy when I first meet you. Unfortunately I was never able to see you graduate." As Isana finished the smile had been replaced by a frown, it was obvious that she still held ill feelings for Central 46 and the decision they had made years prior.

"Ah, yes I remember you." Urahara said putting the white fan away, he was all business now. "Imagine, the daughter of a high ranking soul reaper being tried for murder…sadly all evidence was destroyed in a fire that erased any documents that she existed. Your father protected your name and I was able to prove your innocence years ago." Isana's eyes widened. She had not known her name had been cleared. "It seems you are a hard person to find Kanastuchi-taicho."

"So the Soul Society wants me to come back?" asked Isana her voice almost inaudible.

"Yes, we were sent to find new taicho's to replace the three who betrayed us." Toshiro explained. Isshin looked at the young ice taicho.

"So the sou taicho wants Isana and I to come back as taicho once more?" Isshin asked. Toshiro merely nodded.

"Well, just two people as Kurosaki Ichigo already took the position of taicho for squad five." explained Toshiro. "Renji is also here tracking a traitor." The news of a traitor in Karakura caused the room to become silent. The only sound was Isana cutting up food.

"I haven't felt any strange reiatsu around here so I don't know who the hell he could be tracking." Isana said as she thought about the new reiatsu that had appeared in Karakura a few days ago, it was one she knew, but she wasn't going to say a word. Ikkaku grinned as he thought of the traitor.

"She's strong; I would love to fight her." He said a maniacal smile gracing his face. Rangiku, who was sitting right beside Ikkaku, moved down a few seats. Isana smiled at Rangiku and looked to where Yuzu was sitting.

"You know I could really use my awesome kitchen helper." Isana said her voice cheery though there was a layer of pain beneath that, all the talk of the soul society had reminded her of **him**. Yuzu, who had heard that undertone in Isana's voice before, immediately jumped up and reentered the kitchen. She flashed a kind smile to Isana, which really didn't help much, and resumed what she had been doing before. Isana dumped the vegetables she had been cutting up into a large pot and turned the gas stove on so it could cook.

Toshiro's cell phone started ringing at this point and he pulled it out. "Hello?" He answered the phone and his face became grim as he listened to the caller. "Thank you Renji." He flicked the phone shut. "Renji located the traitor and is in pursuit right now. They are headed this way. He said she is injured but still able to fight." All the soul reapers in the room rose up and popped mod souls into their mouths allowing them to burst forth in soul form. Ikkaku looked excited to fight a strong opponent and Yumichika looked somewhat bored. Isana sensed the approaching reiatsu before they did and recognized it.

"Impossible." She mumbled and rushed outside while the soul reapers protested, but their warnings were useless on her ears. All those who had been in the bar slowly trickled out to see what was going leaving the bar empty. All of a sudden a blurred shape hurtled into the top floor of Heaven's Gift where Isana lived. "NO! My bar!" she whipped around to see Renji wielding Zabimaru and fixed her gaze upon him. "You…" she hissed. Renji ignored her and aimed Zabimaru at the dark shape that was rising up out of the rubble of the upper floor. Isana turned her attention to the person. It was a woman with crimson red eyes and green hair. Blood was dripping down the left side of her face so her left eye was closed shut and she leaned up against a metal rod. "Hyorae…" Renji made to attack the woman again, but all of a sudden there was a soul reaper in his path. Isana had somehow been able to call upon her soul reaper powers. She wore a shortened hakama with a taicho haori. The haori came to her knees where the hakama ended and her sleeves only came to her elbows.

"What the hell?" Renji hesitated momentarily before aiming his sword at the unknown soul reaper. "Move," Isana did not move.

"No I will not let you kill her." She hissed. The woman's head snapped up.

"Taicho?" She asked.

"Stay put Hyorae; I will not let you die." Isana said drawing one of the two swords strapped to her waist. "I will give you one chance to stop this foolishness soul reaper." When Renji didn't move Isana moved her sword so it was held out in front of her, parallel to her body. "So be it, do not say I didn't warn you boy. Rain down from the fallen heavens, Hanafubuki!" The sword collapsed into a thousand sakura petals and the hilt remained. Isana used shunpo to get closer to Renji and swung the sakura petals at him. Renji's mouth hung open in shock at the woman's zanpakto; it was just like Kuchiki- taicho's. All of a sudden Hyorae was in front of Renji blocking Isana's attack.

"Taicho, you shouldn't attack him! He is merely following orders!" Hyorae exclaimed pushing her taicho back with the metal rod.

"I see you have improved Kyonae." Isana said pain in her eyes. Hyorae smiled though she could not see all too clearly.

"Of course Isana- taicho, I had to train to defend your good name. You helped me so much when others tried to drag me down." Hyorae bowed her head respectfully to her taicho.

"That didn't stop someone from killing that girl." Isana said her voice thick with regret.

"It was proven to be someone else Taicho." Hyorae said. "Though no one knows who, I am guess it was probably the same person who attacked me. They had some kind of crystal thing." Urahara stepped forward at this, his white fan out once more.

"It was probably Shousuke Aizen." He said. "Don't worry, he's dead now." Hyorae looked at the ex-taicho and recognized him as well.

"Urahara-taicho!" Hyorae exclaimed and she looked at all the others present as well. "Isshin-taicho, I see this is a place that is popular among taicho." She turned to Isana once more. She looked somewhat confused.

"Who is Aizen?" Isana inquired and all present minus Hyorae looked at Isana like she was nuts.

"Aizen betrayed the Soul Society and so did she!" Renji exclaimed and he froze when Isana glared him.

"Hyorae saved you this time but do not think that she will do it again." Isana hissed. Hyorae, who stood two inches taller than the older woman, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Taicho," she said a silent warning in her voice. "You were tried for one murder; please don't get yourself tried for another." Hyorae removed her hand once Isana had huffed and turned away from Renji. Toshiro's soul pager rang again and he answered it still keeping an eye on the scene in front of him.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hitsugaya- taicho, have you located Kurasaki Isshin?" A female voice he did not recognize asked him.

"Yes, I have also located the other soul reaper as well." He answered. The female on the other end sighed in relief.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia shall be arriving soon." The woman said before the line went dead. Before Toshiro could announce the message, Ichigo and Rukia had already arrived.

"Wait, Hisana?" Hyorae asked when she saw Rukia. Rukia shook her head.

"No I am Rukia Kuchiki." She said and Hyorae's eyes widened.

"But I thought that Hisana had ma-" Hyorae cut her sentence short as she thought about something else; however, Renji finished the sentence.

"Married Kuchiki-taicho." Renji said and Isana looked at him once more.

"Kuchiki-taicho? Which one?" She inquired. All who knew Byakuya were thinking about how old Isana actually was.

"Byakuya, he's my brother and head of the Kuchiki family." Rukia answered though she wondered who this soul reaper was. Isana smiled.

"I trained him." She said proudly though there was a hint of pain in her voice and Yuzu gasped. Isana gave her a look that stopped her from saying anything and Hyorae groaned.

"Yes you did Isana-taicho; you're going to make go back aren't you?" Hyorae questioned. Isana nodded. Hyorae's shoulders sagged, she didn't want to return but perhaps she could thank the one who had helped her escape. _Though I'm pretty sure I know why he did it…_ Hyorae thought as she thought of the man who had captured her taicho's heart and given his in return. _I still don't know why she never told me, why she always pushed him away…_Thinking about the complications to Isana's relationship with **him** was giving her a major headache. "Can we just go now and get this over with?" She asked and Isana nodded. The others present, still had no clue what had just happened, all nodded and they agreed to meet back up in the morning to leave for the Soul Society.

A/N Okay ^^ My roommate is the one who created Hyorae and we have been writing about this for two nights ^^ though my version right here is quite different. More will happen with Hyorae that works in with what we've been writing and I shall write chapter 4 soon ^^ Please Review! Also I have really crappy internet service in my dorm so I might not get back to you right away! Anyway, until next time!

~LadyRin98790

Written- 8/31/10


End file.
